Kai Megane
|Masaru|lit. "Demon Ape"}} |birthday=August 16th |age=23 |gender=Male |height=6'3" |weight=220 lbs |hair=Navy Blue |eye=Red |bloodtype=O- |quirk=Primal |status=Alive |family=Kiba Megane (Father) |birthplace= , |occupation=Pro-Hero History Teacher (Class 2-A) |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Ape Fu |base of operations= |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |class grades= (Optional) |debut=Our Hero Academia: Chapter 55 |voice= }} is a Pro-Hero, revered in the community as |Masaru|lit. "Demon Ape"}} for his unique Martial Art that forces the opponent to submit via force redirection coupled with random powerful punches. He is the current History Teacher for Class 2-A. He is the son of Kiba Megane, and is rumoured to be an even greater martial artist than him. Appearance While not as tall as his father, Kai is of great height, towering over the average male at 6’3” (190.5cm). Having been accustomed to intense training from the insistence of his father for Kai to learn Cobra Kai, and the boys own interest in martial arts, Kai has a physique only seen in ancient marble statues. His shoulders are broad, with defined pectorals and a tightly knit six-pack. The martial artist's hair is a navy blue, a trait he inherited from his grandmother. His eyes are a soft red, a strangely soothing colour. Kai also has many scars on his back, but his Quirk covers it up with the hair it generates to signal the transformation. The outfit in which Kai is most commonly seen in is rather simple. A long white robe that trails on the ground slightly, with the main seam that would separate them being the same navy blue as Kai’s hair. This is coupled with white pants. He will also wear a white bandana to cover his forehead, which have two golden clips holding it in place. On occasion, Kai will wear golden earrings that dangle down from his ear. In his transformed state, Kai ditches the robe. His body grows hair the same colour as Kai’s natural hair, covering his entire back and portions of his front section. Two horizontal lines of hair also appear on both sides of Kai’s face. Personality History Relationships Battle Prowess Quirk |Kami Ningyō|lit. "Host of God"}} is a -type Quirk that has granted the user amazing physical prowess, granting them the physical abilities far beyond that of other individuals. Strength, speed, reflexes, durability are all key abilities that this Quirk takes to beyond the next level. In essence, Primal increases four key physical features; strength, speed, durability and reflexes. In terms of strength, Kai can bench press a maximum of 200 metric tons. To put that into perspective, the most a regular person has ever been able to bench was 1075 lbs, a mere 0.24% of what Kai has been able to bench press. Speed, a key improvement. The fastest 100m sprint in the world without any Quirk enhancements was Usain Bolt at 9.58 seconds. However, with a speed of 150km/hr, is able to cover that same distance in a mere 2.32 seconds. Kai's durability is also increased beyond comprehension. He has had cars slam right into him, and send him flying. However, he can get up as if it were nothing more than a small scratch. The greatest amount of durability he has shown was when a wrecking ball was slammed right into his back at full force. He stood up, treating it as if it were a stab to the gut. Kai's reflexes have become so honed due to this Quirk that its been regarded to be his greatest feature. He can react in a way that allows him to see things in slow motion, which is just his brain processing the events occurring at a much greater rate than anybody else. One of his most phenomenal feats was when he dodged a bullet at near point-blank range. However, all these strengths come with weakness. For one, Kai must consume 500,000 calories a day in order to live. These calories power him up, and allow him to be as physically gifted as he is. As such, he is often seen eating, and because of his diet, has been forced to take special pills containing thousands of calories that he must take throughout the day. Not only that, all this requires stamina. While Kai does have exceptional stamina from his life in martial arts, he can still tire out. Staying in this form for too long can also lead to damaged internal organs and physical scars. Techniques Martial Art Ape Fu |Saru Kata|lit. "Gorilla Style"}} is a form of Martial Art created by Kai, combining the principles of and to create a strangely powerful form of combat, despite the two parent arts being polar opposites. TBA Equipment Battles Quotes *''"???"'' (Kai Megane) Trivia *Kai... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:U.A. Staff